Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 318
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: October 6, 2017 Highlights * Migrated to 64-bit architecture * Reworked job & thread scheduling - now able to utilise all CPU cores * New Auto Crash Collector * New -autorestart command line parameter for Dedicated Servers [https://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-318-64-bit-release/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *Migrated to 64 bit architecture **Updated related dependent libraries ***This fixed various dependency related issues. **Note: NS2 now detects your keyboard layout correctly. All non QWERTY keyboard users may need to rebind certain features (e.g. the console). *Reworked job & thread scheduling: **Now able to utilize all your CPU cores **Slightly increased performance and increased core spread load. **Removed dependency on Intel’s TBB library (linux) *New Auto Crash Collector! **If your client crashes, it will quickly show a dialog that automatically begins uploading your crash report and all relevant information to us. This is going to be a very helpful tool for us to diagnose issues, and it should be a simple process for you, since the only button you’ll have to press is “Restart NS2” if it occurs! *The Server’s dns address is now propagated to the clients via a server field instead the tags string allowing operators to use a longer dns address. *Dedicated Servers can now use the `-autorestart` argument (no parameters needed). If the server should crash, it will immediately restart with the previous start-up arguments. The crash will also be uploaded to our collector at the same time and not delay the server restarting. Fixes *Fixed that the Shared.SortEntitiesByDistance method returned corrupted results at Linux causing all kind of issues and crashes. This also fixes that you couldn’t play the alien commander tutorial on Linux. *Fixed that Whips sometimes didn’t face their targets correctly (Contributed by Katzenfleisch) *Fixed that Whips sometimes didn’t get removed from the nav mesh correctly after getting moved (Contributed by Katzenfleisch) *Fixed a server script error occurring when a client with a custom badge selected connected. *Fixed a client crash occurring due to the tutorial reminder popup which gets displayed to new player when the access the server browser *Fixed an issue where dying in an exosuit during the warm-up period would sometimes cause the HUD to remain hidden even after respawning. *Fixed an issue that affected some maps that would cause marine mini maps to appear blank. *Fixed a very specific nasty crash that could occur when disconnecting from a server at a very specific point in the loading process. *Fixed issue where opening server browser with a mod mounted would make it unresponsive. *Fixed issue where certain maps (such as ns2_mesh) would allow for structures to sometimes, or always, be invisible on the marine minimap. Maps ns2_derelict *Modified pathing mesh to ignore tech points (Contributed by Zavaro) **This helps ensure drifters can always build hives ns2_kodiak *Modified pathing mesh to ignore tech points (Contributed by Zavaro) **This helps ensure drifters can always build hives Known Issues *If you are using a Firewall, it will prompt to Allow/Deny access for a new executable. This is normal as the 32 and 64-bit are new and separate binaries from previous builds. *The Dedicated Server console is not accessible on Windows 10 *Linux 64bit client has issue on start-up. This can be fixed by recreating the symlinks for FMOD libraries (in the x64 sub-folder within the NS2 install directory): ln -sf libfmodex64-4.44-58.so libfmodex64.so ln -sf libfmodevent64-4.44-58.so libfmodevent64.so ln -sf libfmodeventnet64-4.44-58.so libfmodeventnet64.so *The Cinematic Editor is temporarily broken for this build Category:Patches